To Be Loved
by fragilexxdreams
Summary: Sakura passes out on a mission only to find herself whisked away by non other then her ex-teammate; Sasuke. What becomes of the two when put alone? Oneshot. SasuSaku. Lemon.


**To be loved.**

He's dark and mysterious…

Tap,

Tap,

Tap…

He's closed up and emotionless…

Tap,

Tap,

Tap…

He's handsome; a solider…

Tap,

Tap,

Tap…

He's alone and cold…

Tap,

Tap,

Tap…

He's my friend and teammate…

Tap,

Tap,

Tap…

But out of all of this…

Tap,

Tap,

Tap…

He is; the man I love.

****

BAM!

The ground shook wildly with tremor beneath my feet. I felt a lurching feeling in my stomach as my sight went black. I felt the ground greet my already battered body. I felt tired, weak, and more then all of these; determined. Though try as I might; my will wouldn't help me out of this one. I was stuck…

My head was pounding, hard. It felt like a thousand pound over me. My thoughts were incoherent and my bloody lips swollen; keeping me from calling for help. I finally ended my fight with keeping consciousness and let my senses slip away from me; until eventually I was out.

X

I groaned as I felt something jab into my arm. I didn't need to look to know it was a needle. But it hurt worse than it should have. Probably due to my over worked muscles. "Shit!" I couldn't help but yell out when the person, god knows who, injected the medicine quickly, too quickly.

I heard a chuckle from beside me and turned my head, opening my eyes. There stood a man; clad in sound attire, with dark coal eyes with midnight black and blue hair. He was sporting a slight smirk and his posture screamed dominance. His chest was bare and his pants were tattered. His shin high boot; much like my own, were scuffed up and had remains of dirt on them. His well chiseled chest had scars and slashes on it, along with traces of blood and bruises. He had small cuts across his face.

"S-Sasuke?" My voice cracked, it was strained.

His brow quirked as he looked down at me, "Sakura." His voice had grown deeper over the years. It had taken on a huskier, deeper tone. It was sexy and smooth, like black velvet.

My eyes roamed over his naked chest and well toned stomach, taking in his new figure. His face had a boyish look to it; it only made him more appealing. Most boys, or men in this case, his age never had the boyish look to them, though Sasuke also had manly aspects to him. Such as his jaw and height, along with his muscles and persona.

I sucked in a ragged breath as I stared at him, my eyes traveling back to his cocky smirk. I pursed my lips as I looked away. He was too attractive now. More than I could ever remember. Damn him, he was temptation it's self. I cursed profundities under my breath. I knew he heard, seeing as to how he chuckled again.

I clenched my jaw, irritated by him. Did he always have to take pleasure in my suffering? I felt the traitor tears rise into my eyes. Damn, not now. I won't cry now. Of all times; why now? I hadn't cried in almost 4 years. So why start now? I was on a roll, why did he have to come along when I was finally getting myself back on rack. When I finally thought I had rid myself of his poisonous memory.

"What do you want?" My voice was desperate, even I could hear. I stared up at the ceiling, needing anything else to look at but him.

He gave no reply to my simplest of question. "The hell Uchiha!" My head whipped around to look at him. "The hell did _I_ ever do to _you_. Why the hell, after all these years, do you decide to come back to me when I was finally happy? The hell is wrong with you, Uchiha!" My rage was uncontrolled, defiant, ironic; considering the fact that the tears were now streaming down my face. Endless tears, salty, memory filled tears.

His jaw clenched visibly. His muscles taught under the pale skin. My breath came came in ragged gasps as he stared me down with just as much deathly intent. "You," His fist clenched audibly, the fabric of his arm guards could be heard being stretched over his skin as the muscles bulged, "You kept distracting me constantly. Popping into my head." He shook his head obviously annoyed. "Worry. Always worrying…" He advanced on me, taking several long strides with his strong, powerful legs. He towered over me, looking directly down at me. His gaze a crimson red; brutal red. Deathly red.

His strong, calloused hands grabbed my upper arm, wrenching me up from the comfort of the hospital style bed. I winced, releasing a whimper of pain. He seemed not to notice as he pulled me out of the bed, my feet hitting the cold stone floor with a small slapping sound. "But here you are; still alive and telling me off." He laughed darkly. "You've changed." His gaze tightened as it traveled down my practically bare body, as did my own gaze. Looking down I noticed my lack of clothing, in only over sized shirt and my under garments (which consisted of underwear and bra). I attempted to twist out of his grasp, though it was futile. He was too strong for my small frame. Compared to him I felt like a porcelain doll.

His strong hand shackled my wrists, holding both in one large hand. I winced, he wasn't being the most gentle person. He held my hands down as he bent his head down. His nose skimmed my hair, inhaling. I felt his skin brush the top of my forehead, causing me to shiver. Slowly his free hand traveled up the side of my body, winding it's way around my waist and pulling me to him. He held me tightly to him, as if afraid I would disappear, he had no worries, I was far too selfish to leave now.

"What are you doing?" I groaned out. Why was he torturing me like so? Why did he have to come back when I had finally picked up all my little pieces? Why when I felt nothing could go wrong, did he come along and threaten to break me once more? Despite my words, my body pressed against the hard contours of him. Her head resting on his shoulder. I took in as much of his beautiful, intoxicating scent as I could. It wouldn't last long, I knew it wouldn't.

"What do you think I'm doing?" His voice was calm as ever. It seemed despite his earlier confession; nothing could faze him. Then he did the unexpected. His strong fingers took my chin, tilting it up. Before I knew what was going on his lips were to mine. It was gently, soft. My eyes were wide with shock, his open; watching my every move. Ever so gently, as he had leaned in, he leaned out. A triumphant smirk played at his lips, male amusement. His eyes still looked intently at me, the depths of the bloody gaze almost sent me running.

"Enjoy that did you?" His voice was still even, still unchanged. My mouth was motionless and my eyes still wide with shock. I stared at him, then finally I felt something I hadn't in years. The heat rushed to my cheek bones, crimson tinted my cheeks. He chuckled, reaching up his fingers stroked my face, the reddened skin. "I haven't seen this in years."

I quickly moved my head, no longer wanting his contact on my face. "What are you doing?" My question rang in the silence a moment before felt hot breath on my ear. My cheeks heated more. God, what was he doing? Why did he have to make me hope?

He began lifting my weight up, holding my slim body against his hard plains. It wasn't long before he had swept me into the brace of his arms, carrying me bridal style. I gasped, involuntary clinging to him, my arms around his neck. I looked at him, his gaze was still intently on me, the threatening sharigan eyes not leaving my spring colored one.

He began walking, god knows where. He carried me through hall ways. The only give away was the small lamp lighting I could see form the side of my eyes, for my gaze as well never left his face. Finally he stopped, pushing a door open with the toe of his foot. It opened to a dimly lit room; the only source of light were a couple candles, few and far between.

He took me to a large bed, big enough for far more then just two people. He gently laid me down, as if afraid I would break. My hair splashed out over dark, black sheets as I looked up at him. Something took place in his eyes, something upon which I did not recognize. A flicker of something different from his usual emotions. He seemed decided on something as he placed his knee on the edge of the bed, between my thighs as he leaned me. His hands resting on either side of my head. By now my pulse was racing out of control.

His dark hair hung down, almost touching my skin. His eyes began to fade, going into a dark black color. I stifled a gasp as his eyes fully resembled oxyn gems. They were just as beautiful as I remembered. The glint in them always giving away what he was feeling; though this time it was still unrecognizable unto me.

He leaned down, still gentle, he kissed me once more. Though there was an edge to him, something that this time I could recognize, lust. He kissed me not once, but over and over. Trying to coax a reaction out of me. Finally I gave in. He was unbeatable, Uchiha wants Uchiha gets. My hands rested lightly on his shoulders, not gripping, holding. I closed my eyes, my mouth working at his in perfect motion.

That's when his tongue danced nimbly across my lower lip, begging entrance. Immediately I pulled away, my breath heavy and shallow. I stared at him in bewilderment. "S-stop…" My protest was barely heard. I could see the male amusement come back to his expression as he bent down, tugging lightly at the too large shirt, exposing my collar bone. He began to tease and taste the newly exposed flesh.

His tongue swept across my collar bone. His teeth skimming across sensitive skin, nibbling here and there. I arched my back, turning my head to the side as I bit my lip. "P-please… Why are you doing this?" I couldn't help the small sound of pleasure that escaped my lips when he bit lightly onto my neck.

"I'm taking what belongs to me, Sakura." He stated in a husky voice. Immediately I knew what he meant. A whimper escaped my lips as his hand toyed with the hem of the shirt. He looked up at me, his eyes clouded with what I now knew to be lust. "Do you trust me?" He asked silkenly.

I closed my eyes tightly to refrain from any more persuasion. This was already enough. "With my life." Were the words upon which gave him the permission to use me at his disposal. Immediately he lifted the shirt form my body. Exposing alabaster skin. My black bra and underwear were striking against the pale contours of my slim frame. His gaze traveled hungrily up my body before he lower his head once more to my collar. Though this time, he began to kiss downward. I reached up and gently began to untie his purple rope like belt. His already bare chest brushed against my heated skin. The feel was lush.

He began slipping his hands behind my back, groping for the strap. I arched by back up, giving him access to the small clip on my upper spine. He easily found it, unhooking it in a simple pinch. The fabric slackened around my chest as his mouth worked down to my breasts. He gently removed it, as if afraid he might make a wrong move.

The his lips began to kiss where no one had ever touched. I gasped as his mouth took in my peaked nipple. I squirmed beneath him as he suckled lightly at the sensitive spot. "Ngm…" My hands gripped gently at the sheets. His teeth grazed sensitive skin as he finally pulled away, his eyes bore into mine.

I looked down at him with bright green eyes. I need this. I needed him. Using the grip I had on his hair I pulled his head to me, our lips meeting. I closed my eyes. Even if he didn't want me the way I wanted him, the least I could do was hope and for now; pretend he actually cared.

As me kissed my hands worked to get the first layer of his pants off. The skirt like material around his waist finally came off. I threw it into oblivion as I began to work at his pants, tugging them down inch my inch. He made no move to stop me as I finally got them down to his calf. I worked them the rest of the way off with my feet. He wore nothing under his pants. What was I expecting?

I gasped as I felt the hard evidence of his arousal against my tight stomach. It only increased my need for him. I broke from the kiss, my mouth working down his jaw bone to his neck. Immediately he stiffened when I came upon the curse mark. I suppose it was expected when his hand shot up to stop me. "Not there." His voice was hard, commanding; the husky tone to it did not hide his egotistic ways.

I moved to his right should as I began to nibble and suck on the skin. He raised his chin, giving me more access as I liked the skin as blood seeped slowly from the small mark. I licked the coppery liquid, the metallic taste was amazingly not revolting as it usually was to me. I assumed blood and sex went hand in hand.

As I continued to leave a hickey that would last him at least a month he began pulling down my small black panties. The fabric was off in one slick movement. I felt bare and exposed to him, though I did not attempt to hide myself. He growled when I bit again. I couldn't help but giggle. "When do I get to fuck you." He asked; barely containing his self control.

"Not 'fuck', Sasuke." I moved to his lips. "Make love." I purred against the soft lips, warm and moist to my liking.

He smirked slowly flipping us over, me straddling his hips. "What makes you think _I_ love _you_?" He asked as he erotically slid my down his toned chest, teasing us both.

"I don't." I said as he finally set his raging velvet tip at my entrance. Ever so slowly he lowered me down. I gasped out, gripping his shoulders tightly as I flung my head back. He was gentle and slow about it. It hurt feeling him stretch me. Pain surged through my body. "S-stop." I gasped as he continued to slowly lower me onto his length.

"Shhh. Calm down, I'm almost through." He said gently. Quickly finishing the job as he let my hips fall quickly down over him the rest of the way. I let out a small yelp and whimper of pain. I bit my lip. He didn't move, letting my become accustomed to the feel. I lowered my head, clenching my eyes shut as the pain slowly began to dull.

He reached up, gently stroking my cheek bone with the back of his finger tips. The motion was small but comforting as I leaned into his touch. He cupped the side of my face, bringing my down to a chaste kiss over my lips. Slowly he lowered her hand back to my hip as he slowly lifted me up and brought me back down over his length. I gasped out again, in both pain and pleasure. I gripped his shoulder once more. He began to repeat the movement. Always slow and gentle as he did. Finally I took control, coming down over him on my own. I still gripped my hips as I continued to come down over him erotically. He began to meet my thrusts, his hips coming up to meet me.

I moaned gently, arching my back. A sheen of sweat coated both of us. One of his hand came up to my hair, tugging my down to him. He held my head against his shoulder as we continued to thrust into each other. He grunted into my ear as he met my hips again and again.

I kissed his neck, licking up to his ear. My breath fanned over the shell of his ear as he quickened the pace. I moved to his lips as I noticed that for once the whole time, his eyes were closed. I kissed him lustfully, lovingly. And amazingly he kissed me the same way in turn. I didn't question the motive as I felt my end coming near as my wall tightened around him. He moaned onto my lips as he thrust up into me harder, deeper.

I eagerly met up with his new pace. My tongue slipped into his mouth, tasting. His tongue fought back for dominance. Finally I came, pulling back I arched my back into him, moaning loudly. The hand in my hair gripped, as did the hand on my hip. He thrust more until he finally came. His fluids filling me I whimpered silently against his heated skin as our movements eased.

My lower lips quivered as I breathed heavily, gasping for air. My hands slid down from his shoulders to his chest as I kept my eyes shut. His arms moved to around my waist as his chin rested on the top of my head. He made no move to pull himself out of me. I made no protest, savoring the moment.

Finally I broke the silence, my voice weak. "I don't care if you hate me…" I drew in a shaky breath. "I love you, though. No matter what I will. I gave you my heart, my first kiss, and my virginity. They all belong to you." My voice wavered at the end as I felt the magic of my imagination fade away as realization came to me. He didn't love me; it was one sided.

He said nothing for a moment. He hand rubbed gentle, soothing circles on the bare skin of my back until finally he spoke. Saying something that made me believe I was in true heaven. "Sakura. Don't. I don't hate you. I openly took all of it. Your love, first kiss, and virginity. I took all of it selfishly." His chest rose with a deep breath he took in, his desirable, sweet breath fanning down over my face. "I love you…" Though his ton was calm and controlled as it always was, I felt the softness of his lips meet my head.

I didn't speak anymore, letting the bliss of the words seep into my skin. The realization hit me; it wasn't one sided. It was mutual. Dumbstruck I lifted my head and stared at his deep oxyn eyes. Finally a smile crept onto my lips, tears burning in my eyes. I didn't fight them. "Sasuke… Oh, god Sasuke." I kissed him. Not as we had before. It was slow tantalizing. He returned it, despite his hard voice and emotionless expression, his lips moved against mine in a slow movement of love and warmth.

That was all I needed, I could die happy. Despite all my pain and despite the fact I knew we had limited time before we needed to separate, before he had to leave back to the line of death. It meant nothing, and the past 4 years meant nothing. The only thing that matter was he was mine. Only mine.

Forever. Mine.


End file.
